


The Duo

by Themetrist



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Suspense, Time Skips, relationships, slow burn drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themetrist/pseuds/Themetrist
Summary: Y/N and Ms. Perkins knew each other long before Ms. Perkins only went by one name. They were inseparable best friends that became well-known assassins nicknamed 'The Duo', but after Y/N hides her new relationship from Perkins, their friendship is tested





	The Duo

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr post said, "Ms. Perkins doesn't get enough love," so I was inspired to write a story about her.

Y/N is 7 years old.

Both her parents worked for as long as she could remember, so she's used to doing things on her own. She learned how to ride a bike herself when she found one near the trash. It was rusted and the breaks were broken, but she thought it was perfect besides that. She would just drag her shoes on the ground till it stopped. She would roam the city and explore anything that seemed vacant or forgotten because it reminded her of herself. When she got home she'd make herself dinner, usually toast and jam or macaroni. When she didn't feel like cooking, a bag of chips and juice was her go-to meal. 

One day, when Y/N was exploring an empty building, she saw another girl around her age, most likely a little older, with long brown hair, making weird movements with her arms and legs. It reminded her of a fighting movie expect it was just one little girl. The girl spotted her and immediately stopped. Y/N froze too. The girl started running towards her, so Y/N turned her bike around and pedaled as fast as she could. She never went too fast because there were no breaks, but she didn't care at the moment. She heard faint shouting from the girl behind her, but she didn't stop. Not until her tire hit a rock just big enough to stop it and toss Y/N high into the air. Y/N hit the ground on her side hearing a deafening _ crack _ under her. She sat up and pulled her dangling wrist from beneath her body as if presenting it to the world. 

"It's broken," said a voice. Y/N looked up and saw the girl who was chasing her. "This place has lots of bricks and stones sticking out in odd places. You should be more careful."

Y/N just grimaced in response. She had never broken a bone before and she wasn't sure if she could die from this.

"Am I gonna die?"

The other girl laughed. 

"If that was the case I'd be dead a long time ago. Come on, my mom can fix you up."

Y/N let the girl help her off the ground. 

"What's your name?" 

"Natalie."

"I'm Y/N. What are we gonna do about my bike?"

Natalie glanced at the broken down, rusted bike. 

"That thing is your bike?"

"I like it."

"I guess it's decent enough. I'm sure it'll be here when we get back though." 

Natalie brought Y/N to an antique shop with PERKINS on the front in big gold letters. 

"It's my family's business," she said as she saw Y/N's confusion. They walked into the shop and was greeted by a stern-looking lady in her late 30's with striking features. Y/N assumed this to be Natalie's mom. The lady swatted Natalie across the face and began talking in a language foreign to Y/N. But in any language, this was a scolding. Natalie said something back softly and gestured to Y/N. The mother said something back then turned her attention to the other girl. 

"Follow me." 

Y/N obeyed and followed Natalie's mother into the back room where she was given one pill, "For the pain," she was told, and then had her hand delicately wrapped. It was feeling better already. It was like magic. Natalie returned and the mother left with one last disapproving glare at her daughter and a few more harsh words that Y/N didn't understand.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble." 

Natalie shrugged. 

"It's not your fault. She finds any reason to get mad at me. I have to go anyway, don't wanna be late for my lessons."

"Can we meet tomorrow? Where my bike is?"

Natalie squinted.

"You want to meet again?"

"Yeah, I mean, why not."

"Why did you ran from me?" 

Y/N shrugged. She hadn't thought about it. 

"Because you were chasing me, I guess."

Natalie nodded. That answer seemed to satisfy her. 

"Were you scared of me?" 

"I think so."

"It's okay, most kids are," she replied with a slight smile. It was like she was proud of herself. "I'll see you tomorrow, Y/N. Where your bike is."

Y/N rested her freshly wrapped hand against Natalie's. She had made a friend. They did meet again the next day and Natalie had brought a can of silver spray paint, glitter, and butterfly stickers. 

"What is that for?" asked Y/N.

"For your bike. Other kids are gonna tease you with a ride like this." 

They spent half of the day remodeling Y/N's bike until it was a sparkling, butterfly, silver bliss. The other half of the day, they spent taking turns riding the bike. They ended up meeting at the same spot again for the next two years straight, and Y/N became increasingly interested in Natalie's classes that she always took. It often interrupted their playing time.

"It's boring and tiresome. I wish my dad didn't make me do it," Natalie would say, but Y/N was intrigued by it and always wanted to hear more about it. So Natalie obliged and would tell stories about her fighting classes and all the interesting people she met and the languages she was learning. It was like a fairy tale to Y/N, something that she heard only through stories of her friend, not something she fully understood as reality. But then Natalie began teaching her a new language, French at first. 

"It's similar to English. You'll learn quickly," she had said, and Y/N did. Y/N would lay in bed all night just practicing the new words she was taught until she mastered it. Then Natalie taught her Russian, which was way harder than French. 

"Why do you know so many languages?" Y/N asked one summer night as they laid on her rooftop. 

"My dad says it will be useful in the future." 

"Ta Famille est bizarre!" said Y/N giggling. This made Natalie smile. She taught her well.

"Твой тоже!" she replied in Russian. Both girls burst into a fit of giggles. They had said, 'Your family is bizarre!" in French, and "So is yours!', in Russian. "Promise nothing will ever get in between us?" 

"I promise." And a pinky promise sealed it. 

Y/N was 13 when she got into her first fight. Which wasn't much of a fight. It all started at school when she began a relationship with a senior boy named Derek. She shared every detail with Natalie and nearly sang as she explained her first kiss. It soon came to an end in just two short weeks when she was confronted by three senior girls as she was walking to her bike. A blonde girl pushed Y/N, making her stumble backward. It turned out that Derek was with the blonde girl as well. She wanted to "Teach Y/N a lesson", and brought her friends along to help. Y/N thought it was silly of her to want to beat her up, because of her bf's actions, but she didn't dare say that. Instead, she ran. Y/N pumped her legs as fast as they could carry her. She couldn't go home because her parents weren't there to run the girls off, so she went to the only place she knew. She ran towards the abandoned building, tripping over some old stones and tumbling face-first into the gravel. The girls were older and bigger than her, and they especially looked like giants as they hovered over her. The blonde girl kicked dirt in Y/N's face. 

"You think it's cool to steal my boyfriend?" 

"I didn't know!" Y/N screamed as the dust burned her eyes. She felt all the air leave her body as her lungs were squished. Somebody had stomped on her stomach. This seemed to start a chain reaction as the other two girls chimed in with their kicks. "Stop! Please!" Y/N screamed as she curled into a ball. She squeezed her burning eyes shut and sobbed. 

"Hey!" It was from Natalie. Y/N squinted but could barely see anything. She tried to scream for her friend, but her throat was dry and full of sand. The three girls gave their attention to Natalie as Y/N scrambled to her feet and rubbed her eyes. She heard yelling and grunts and limbs hitting each other. Then it stopped as soon as it started.

"Let's get out of there!" one of the girls yelled in pain. Footsteps ran away in a bundle. Then hands grabbed Y/N. She screamed.

"Y/N, it's me! You're okay now. Come on, I know a lake close by where we can rinse your eyes out."

She nodded and followed Natalie's voice. They made it to the lake where Y/N washed her face and dried it on her shirt. For a while, the two of them sat just looking at the water. Y/N silently cried as she felt her bruises swelling up and for the new feeling of heartbreak.

"Wanna stay at my house tonight? I can help with your wounds, and we're having lasagna," asked Natalie.

Y/N slowly shook her head as she wiped her tears.

"Teach me how to fight." That was all that needed to be said. Whatever Natalie learned in her Brazilian Jiu-jitsu classes, she would teach to her friend. Y/N was a quick learner and would practice in her room, at school, and whenever she got the chance. She would look up things for herself as well and be excited to show Natalie her moves. They would wrestle each other (Natalie always won), and this only made Y/N want to better herself even more. She'd pick fights with bullies to see how much better she got and loved when she saw progress, whether she won or not. 

During their prominent teenage years, Y/N and Natalie practiced fighting all the time together. Y/N also noticed that Natalie would show up with bruises (ones that she didn't make). She knew better than to ask where she got them. There were only two possible answers; fighting class or from her parents. 

"We don't have to practice today if you're not feeling well," said Y/N as she looked at Natalie's purple eye that was swollen shut.

Natalie scoffed. 

"What, are you scared?" 

Y/N still lost that day. Natalie was becoming increasingly better and she claimed that her training was getting more intense. Natalie also spoke that her parents might be permanently relocating to New York. Y/N knew Natalie's family often visited, but leaving forever seemed like the end of the world to both girls, so they starting hanging out more. They would skip school to watch movies at Y/N's house, read books in the library, race each other with their bikes, or talk about a crush they had. It was a fun time full of youthful tenderness and happiness. All of that was quickly ripped away when Y/N's parents found out about her skipping school because of a call from a teacher. 

"How will you get into medical school if you don't graduate high school?" said Y/N's mom. She was a tad bit dramatic. 

"I thought we raised you better, Y/N," her dad had said. They grounded her for a month. But since they were barely home, Y/N could have easily sneaked out, but she hated disappointing them, so after school, she went straight home. Natalie still visited Y/N through her window each night and they would lay on the floor or the rooftop and talk about living together one day and adopting lots of pets, and being parent-free. Those daydreaming nights were some of Y/N's favorite. 

Y/N was 19 when Natalie moved to New York. It was a lonely time as Y/N fended for herself in the world. She continued to train as often as she could while balancing out her studies. Her dad stayed home now as he was getting sick, and her mom was the sole worker. Y/N barely saw her mom, and the times she did, she hardly recognized her. Her eyes were sad and looked empty. Y/N knew her parents loved each other dearly, the kind of love she longed to have one day. So she told her mom to spend her time with dad while she worked. Y/N got two jobs and worked all day and all night. Each day blended and sleep was something distant. Her dad was moved into a hospital as he only got worse and her mom stayed beside him. It was only a few months until they had to put him in the ground. Natalie called the day of the funeral and it made Y/N's whole year. She hadn't heard her voice in so long, as Natalie was always so busy now, only texting here and there. They talked until the sun came up that night. 

The same weekend, Natalie visited Y/N. She was dressed in all black with a matching leather jacket. They got each other caught up with their lives even though Natalie was more secretive than she had ever been.

"Come on, Nat, I told you about my boring life. You have to tell me something_ . _"

"Please, call me Ms. Perkins." 

Y/N laughed, clearly thinking it was a joke, but Natalie was stone-faced. A chilling glare she had never seen before. Y/N cleared her throat.

"Ms. Perkins, I like it. It has a nice ring to it. You can still call me Y/N."

Ms. Perkins laughed. 

"Always. I wish I could tell you everything, Y/N."

Y/N glanced down. She didn't know why her friend had to keep secrets now, but she didn't want that to dampen the mood.

"Well, do you wanna fight like the old days?"

Ms. Perkins was already standing up. 

"I have to warn you, I've gotten better."

Y/N smiled.

"Me too." 

Y/N and Ms. Perkins began to fight. They weren't going full out, but it was pretty close to it, and Y/N won by getting Perkins in a chokehold. It was the first time she ever won.

"Holy shit, look at you," grinned Ms. Perkins with a proud glow in her eyes. "You never stopped training did you?"

Y/N shook her head.

"I vowed I would beat you one day." This made both of them laugh. 

"You should come back with me."

"To New York?"

Ms. Perkins rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, dumb ass. Besides, you've been in this little town all your life. Don't you wanna know what I've been up too?"

"Of course I do, but I can't leave my mom. She's at home all day now and I work all the time."

"I can give your mom enough to live comfortably. And I can take care of you to till you get on your feet."

Y/N couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But... how?"

"Y/N, I found a place my skills are needed. Where they're _ wanted _, and people pay a lot for my services. You can do the same."

Y/N didn't need to be told twice. She had dreamed about knowing the truth behind the mysterious Ms. Perkins from the moment she met her in an abandoned building moving her small fist like a karate character. She packed a small backpack and took a plane to NY first thing in the morning. In the first few months, Y/N mostly stayed in the huge apartment that she shared with Ms. Perkins, sometimes venturing out to explore. It worried her when Ms. Perkins would come home with a limp, or an injury that Y/N would help her with. She knew how to take care of wounds because her mom wanted her to go to medical school. A dream Y/N didn't want but did anyway because her mom wanted it. It came in handy now. 

"When are you gonna tell me what you do?" asked Y/N one night as she cleaned a cut on Ms. Perkins's thigh.

"When I say you're ready too. Just keep doing what I said."

"How many times can I take apart and put together a gun? I thought I was gonna know the truth when I got here?"

"Don't rush it, Y/N, because once you're in, you're in. Do you understand that?"

Y/N nodded and Ms. Perkins gave a weary smile as Y/N finished helping with her wound. 

"Good, because I'm gonna teach you how to shoot tomorrow."

Times did not change because Y/N was still a fast learner. Guns felt good and easy in her hands and she liked all the different varieties. Ms. Perkins trained her every day she was free and the days she wasn't, Y/N would go out to train herself. More months past and Ms. Perkins came home with a bullet in her shoulder. 

"Perkins!" Y/N exclaimed, "You need a doctor." 

"No," she replied, "I need you." She took off her jacket, grimacing as she did and presented her arm on the table. 

"Let's go to the hospital! I can't do this!" 

"Y/N, Stay focused and get this fucking bullet out of my shoulder." 

Y/N stared wide-eyed, wondering just what the hell did her friend do. 

"Do you rob banks or something?" 

Ms. Perkins's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Yeah, I love to rob banks," she replied sarcastically. "Are you stupid, Y/N? Fucking help me."

"Okay, okay," Y/N fished the bullet out and stitched her up as silence soon fell over the room. "Are you gonna die?" she whispered. Ms. Perkins knew Y/N didn't mean from this particular wound, but because of her job in general. 

"You're still the same little girl, aren't you?"

Y/N frowned.

"I'm not a little girl anymore and I need you to stop treating me like one. Whenever you leave I worry if you'll come back in one piece or even at all. Please, tell me something, Perkins."

"Fine. If you wanna know, I'll tell you everything."

That day Ms. Perkins told Y/N she was an assassin. She told her about the things she had to do and the people she had to kill. She wasn't sad or remorseful, but proud of her accomplishments. Y/N just listened, realizing her old friend Natalie that counted stars on a rooftop was long gone, replaced by Ms. Perkins who boasted about her murders. Y/N still wanted to get involved though, if only to help her friend stay out of trouble. 

"You haven't said a word since I started talking," said Ms. Perkins. "I assume you think I'm terrible and arrogant right? Everybody else thinks so," she sat up, wincing slightly, "I'll buy your ticket home first thing in the morning." 

Y/N shook her head slowly. 

"No. I'm with you."

* * *

A whole new world was given to Y/N. An underground world full of assassins. Some faces she recognized and most she didn't. She was amazed at how something like this was so well hidden. Through years of trial and error and hard work, Y/N and Ms. Perkins had become one of the best assassins, nicknamed The Duo, because the pair always took jobs together and they did it well. The two were inseparable and deadly. 

Ms. Perkins laughed as she mocked the latest victim that fell to The Duo.

"Did you see his face? 'Please don't hurt me!'," she chuckled. "So lame. You'd think people would find something better so say?"

Y/N sighed. 

"It's not good to make fun of the dead."

"Who said I'm good?" Ms. Perkins grinned as she took a lime from her drink and threw it at Y/N. They were celebrating another job they had finished with drinks at the continental hotel. A place they often went to whine down after work. 

Ms. Perkin's phone beeped and she looked at it with a frown. Y/N couldn't help but notice the sudden mood change.

"Something wrong?" 

"I'm not sure. I think it's my family." 

"Let's go check on them."

Ms. Perkins stood up. 

"_I'll _ check on them." Y/N nodded. She knew Ms. Perkins always kept her family private and it was for good reason. Her mom was strict and abusive and her dad was a gangster who toughened her up at a young age to prepare her this world. Everything she got she worked hard for and she was cocky about it. Deservedly so. "Don't wait up for me." 

Y/N smirked.

"You know I will." 

Ms. Perkins smiled. The genuine kind she only saved for Y/N, then walked out of the hotel without another word.

"Bye," Y/N whispered to herself as she stared at her glass. She downs it in one gulp because drinking alone wasn't as fun. Actually, it's pretty depressing. A few minutes later, Y/N got up and turned to leave, colliding with a stranger whose drink spilled all over her top. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you left already with Ms. Perkins." 

Y/N stared at a familiar face she often saw here, but never spoke to beyond normal courtesy. He was the legend and myth himself, John Wick. 

"Yeah, my other half had a family emergency," she mumbled as she wiped at her shirt with her hand. John grabbed a napkin, seemingly contemplating if it was appropriate to help or just hand over the napkin. "I'll take it," Y/N said with a weak smile and dabbed it on her chest. She didn't know much about John Wick, or anything really, except that her friend used to train with him. Y/N noticed he was holding a book in his free hand. "So you just wait till everybody leaves so you can read?" 

"It's more peaceful. And I usually drink too," he said as he glanced at her shirt.

Y/N laughed as she glanced at her bourbon stained shirt as well. 

"Yeah, who knew assassins were so clumsy. I can get you another one if you like." 

"I bumped into you. I should be the one offering you a drink."

Y/N shrugged.

"Well, you were taking kind of long," she added with a smile that seemed infectious. John nodded and went to the bar the fetch them drinks. When he returned they sat on the couch and drank in silence. Afterward, John read his book just loud enough for Y/N to hear, as if they were in their own cozy little world. 

Y/N arrived at her apartment moments before Ms. Perkins got there. Y/N wanted to tell her all about her lovely night with Mr. Wick, but Ms. Perkins looked distressed and had important matters to explain, so Y/N just listened. She told Y/N that her parents were being hunted by the cartel, because of shady things her father had done. She said they were moving to Spain to lay low for a while. 

"I'm gonna go with them and make sure they arrive safely," she said as she folded clothes in her suitcase. "I'll only be gone a couple of months. 

Y/N couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing. Ms. Perkins hated her parents, but she supposed family was still family.

"Only a couple of months? Do you have to leave tonight?" asked Y/N as she grabbed Ms. Perkins's suitcase and scooted it away from her. "Jeez, can you stop for one second?"

"No, I can't, because time is very important right now. Every second I'm not protecting them can be the bullet that takes their life."

"Fine," replied Y/N as she got her suitcase from under the bed and started packing her things too.

Ms. Perkins frowned.

"Stop it." 

Y/N continued packing. 

"I'm coming with you."

"No, this is _ my _ family and _ my _ business." 

"We're better as a team!" argued Y/N. "You say it all the time. If I'm there, it'll be better."

"Yeah, until something bad happens to you and I blame myself forever. You're staying here."

Y/N sighed and sat down. She knew once Ms. Perkins made up her mind, there was no changing it. She gave her hand a comforting squeeze. 

"Come back to me, okay?"

Ms. Perkins smiled. 

"Always." 

Ms. Perkins left that night and Y/N stayed up thinking about her flying over the city and looking down at her. Y/N hoped Ms. Perkins's parents would make it there safely, but more importantly, she just wanted her friend back so The Duo could continue. Days went by slowly and painfully. Y/N didn't even want to accept a new job because it reminded her of her Ms. Perkins. Instead, she went to the continental, greeted always by Charon (who was friendlier than he let on), and went to the bar. She spotted John Wick sitting on the couch.

"Mind if I join you?"

He scooted over and she sat down. She ended up telling him about what was bothering her. He was surprisingly a good listener. Meeting at the continental became their thing. Just talking, reading, and drinking. Then they would meet each other at normal places, in casual clothes for breakfast or lunch, or a walk in the park with John's dog. Y/N often asked him to take a job with her, because she was so used to having somebody else by her side. He always agreed, because even though she was capable of taking care of herself, he was protective. Y/N couldn't believe she was so happy while her best friend was many miles away, and unsure of her safety. She almost felt guilty for feeling this way, but she was glad to have somebody there for her in her time of need. 

Ms. Perkins came back in a little over four months. Y/N had so much to tell her, but knew now was the time to listen. She and Ms. Perkins sat the continental bar, where Ms. Perkins told all about her trip. 

"We had to relocate twice cause those fuckers followed us. Turns out my dad didn't pay a debt he owed. You know, my parents had the nerve to ask me to stay with them? I'd probably go crazy if I lived with my parents again," she gave a dry laugh. Y/N remembered their childhood days when Ms. Perkins would show up with a swollen eye or busted lip on the days she didn't even have fighting classes. Y/N suspected it was one of her parents. How scary it must have been to live in a household where your parents abused you.

"I'm glad you're home, Perkins."

"Don't get all soft on me." 

"No, really, I missed you." 

Ms. Perkins sighed as the faintest of smiles played on her lips.

"Well, I missed you too. Did you take any jobs when I was gone?"

"Uh, yeah, some," Y/N replied vaguely. She didn't wanna say she had a partner tag along just yet. As if on cue, she spotted John walk in and he smiled when he noticed her. _ Snap_.

Ms. Perkins snapped her fingers in Y/N's face.

"Hey, earth to Y/N."

"Oh, sorry."

"Who are you looking at anyway?" she asked as she turned to see what had caught Y/N's attention. She turned back to Y/N and made an irritated face. "John Wick? Really? You can do better. Besides, he's kind of a loner now."

"You know him?" 

"He was a colleague. Trained with him sometimes and almost beat him too," she frowned into her drink. "Almost."

"You don't sound too fond of him."

"I'm not. He was the best in the class, so he was always favored. I guess our personalities clashed too, so that's that," she tossed down her drink. "But enough about that bastard. What were you up too when I was gone?" 

Y/N's throat went dry. _ Oh, not much, just dating the man you hate. _ She didn't have the will to tell her friend the truth just yet. Not when she had just gotten back. 

"Just waiting for you."

Ms. Perkins smiled. 

"See, that's why you're my only friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Y/N didn't mean to keep her relationship a secret, things just happened. It was never the right time and everything was going so good. She didn't want to speak it into existence as if it would disappear an become a fairy tale, much like a unicorn. Didn't they exist once until somebody said it was true? Once it was spoken it would get lost into the reality of everything bad and twisted. Y/N's love was like an old book. She treated it delicately. She wasn't ready for the hurt in Ms. Perkins's voice that she'd try to hide, or the details she'd never tell because they wouldn't want to be heard. But deep down, Y/N knew she was just afraid to face the truth. The truth that Ms. Perkins wasn't the only person she loved anymore. 

"If she's really like a sister to you, you should tell her. She'll understand," said John.

Y/N scoffed. She loved him, but he could be so clueless sometimes. 

"I can't tell her, it'll break her heart. And I don't even know what's worse if she gets mad or fakes being happy?"

John kissed her forehead. The two were cuddling on a couch at his home. 

"All I know is that the longer you wait, the worse it'll get." 

Y/N pouted. 

"I hate when you're right. I'll tell her tonight."

Y/N never told Ms. Perkins that night, for when she got to their apartment, Ms. Perkins was sitting on the bed dressed in her all-black work attire, with blood and mascara tears staining her face. 

"They're dead," she said through gritted teeth. 

Y/N felt her knees go weak.

"What?"

"My parents are dead," she wiped her tears, which just smeared the blood. "I've been calling you and you don't fucking pick up."

"I'm sorry I -"

"Where were you?" 

"I-I just got back from a job," The lie would have easily been noticed if Ms. Perkins was paying attention. 

She nodded and sighed. 

"So did I. After I found out my parents were murdered, I had to do something to someone," she squeezed her eyes shut. "I just thought they were safe, you know?" 

Y/N sat next to Ms. Perkins and put her hand over hers. She had never seen her so defeated.

"I know. Maybe we should take a break for a while and just hang out, like old times."

Ms. Perkins stood up.

"No, I need to work now more than ever." And that's exactly what she did. The Duo was back and more deadly than ever. The word was spreading fast at how ruthless Y/N and Ms. Perkins were. Ms. Perkins was at her happiest, and Y/N was pretty happy as well, despite that she barely seen John now, often purposely ignoring him at the continental whenever she was with her friend. The time she did get to see him alone, he seemed worried about her and asked if she was okay. 

"Everything's fine," Y/N brushed it off.

"I hear about The Duo more than I hear from you." 

"That's my job, John."

"I just think you two are getting reckless. I don't want you to get hurt."

"If you can't handle it, then I don't know what to say. Why did you ask me to meet here anyway?" It was a secluded, peaceful little area outside, and next to a fountain. It was gorgeous, the kind of place Y/N could stare at for hours, but she didn't feel like it tonight.

He sighed.

"I just miss you. And you keep ignoring me," Y/N glanced away and John frowned as realization set in. "You haven't told Ms. Perkins about us yet, have you?" 

Shame washed over Y/N. She'd been lying to the two most important people in her life. 

"That's none of your business. What I tell or don't tell my friend, has nothing to do with you," she turned to walk away. "I don't have time for this."

He grabbed her hand. "Well, when you do have time," he placed a small black box inside her palm. "Maybe you can give me an answer."

Y/N stared at the small box in her hand for what seemed like forever. Her heartbeat quickened as she slowly opened the box, and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring. Y/N was speechless. She looked up saw John walking away. She was about to call his name when her phone rang. It was Ms. Perkins. 

"We have a new contract. I'll text you the address."

"Got it," replied Y/N breathlessly. She closed the small box and shoved it in her pocket. 

* * *

Two weeks had passed since then and Y/N and Ms. Perkins were in their apartment watching a marathon of scary movies. Y/N had gone to see John that same night, two weeks ago, and apologized, because she felt pretty bad for being too busy for her own proposal. Everything went smoothly as he couldn't stay mad at her for long, and they were officially engaged. She also told him that she would tell Ms. Perkins about their relationship once she was fully done mourning her parents. He said that Ms. Perkins seemed fine, but Y/N assured him that that was just a front and she needed more time to mourn. 

"Ha! You're gonna die, you idiot," Ms. Perkins laughed as she pointed at the TV screen. "Oh, of course, he falls and breaks his ankle." 

Y/N giggled at her friend's commentary. Horror movies were so much fun to watch with her. They were laying down with a huge bowl of popcorn between them, along with various candies. 

"Why do they always try to kill teenagers or college kids? Why not go to an old folks' home?"

Ms. Perkins made a face. 

"That wouldn't make a very good movie."

_ Beep, beep. _Both of their phones went off at the same time and they exchanged looks. The only time that happened was when the Continental sent out an important message to all its members. Y/N grabbed the remote and paused the TV as Ms. Perkins grinned into her phone. 

"What is it?" asked Y/N as her friend's eyes gleamed with joy. 

"We're set for life."

Y/N wrinkled her face in confusion then looked at her phone as well. She nearly dropped it. "Oh gosh," The room started spinning as she felt faint. The message on her phone stared back at her like something out of the horror film: John Wick excommunicado, open contract. 14 million in affect midnight. 

Ms. Perkins squealed with joy. 

"This is amazing! We just kill this one fuck and we can do anything we want."

"I don't know. They say he's the best, even you said it. It might not be worth it."

Ms. Perkins gripped Y/N's shoulders.

"I know you're scared, but we're better, okay? Are you in?"

Y/N swallowed down vomit. 

"Yeah, of course." 

That night, Ms. Perkins and Y/N searched for John Wick to no avail. Y/N was relieved they hadn't found him. She didn't know what she would do if her best friend and fiance tried to kill each other. 

"It's been two days. It's like he disappeared. I bet somebody's protecting him," said Ms. Perkins as she picked through her gun collection. Y/N nodded, unable to speak. All she'd been hearing was how Ms. Perkins wanted to kill John Wick and all the things she'd buy with the bounty money. Y/N always tolerated Ms. Perkins theatrics, even laughed sometimes, but it was hard to pretend to hate the person she loved and even harder to lie to her best friend. "Doesn't matter. He can't hide forever," Ms. Perkins said as she tucked a silencer into her jacket. 

"I need to go," blurted Y/N.

Ms. Perkins furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just need some fresh air. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be here. I'm thinking later we can visit some of Wick's friends to get information." 

Y/N felt sick. She knew what Ms. Perkins meant by "visit". She wanted to torture people to get information about John's whereabouts. People Y/N probably knew. Y/N tried to smile, but it came off as a wince, leaving Ms. Perkins completely confused as she stood in the middle of their apartment. 

Y/N didn't need any fresh air. She had needed an excuse. Needing fresh air was another lie that got added to her long list. She drove until she reached her cabin, far from the dangerous underground cities of New York. She opened the door quietly, so as not to disturb her fiance, and went inside. He was lying on the couch, sleeping or unconscious (she wasn't sure which). John had been shot in his side, and stabbed in his arm, along with other various minor injuries when he came to her. He had lost a lot of blood and was pretty weak, so Y/N was the only person he trusted now that everybody else was out to get him. She took him to her cabin in the forest that she had gotten when she first became an assassin. It was in case she ever had to hide, but now she was hiding him. He's been there for three days, just healing, mostly sleeping. She'd change his bandages, make him food and bring him water. She sat next to him and smoothed his hair down. 

"It's okay, baby," Y/N cooed as she kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna be back tomorrow," She got up to leave and saw Ms. Perkins was waiting for her on the porch. "Perkins? What are you doing here?"

"You looked so worried when you left today, so I followed you. I knew you since we were children. You don't think I'd know when something's off?"

Y/N felt as if her lungs were closing in on her. 

"You shouldn't have come here. You need to go home."

"Why are you acting so weird?" asked Ms. Perkins as she walked towards the cabin door. "Look, whatever shit you got yourself into, we can get through this together." 

"No, don't!" Y/N stepped in front of her, but she didn't exactly have a plan to stop her, so Ms. Perkins easily pushed her way inside. An unconscious (and hurt), John Wick laid on the couch, and for once, Ms. Perkins was speechless. She shook her head, laughing slightly. 

"No, no," she glared at Y/N as a frown set in. "You can't be serious? What the hell is this?" 

"I can explain."

"John Wick? Of all people, you're protecting _ him_?" 

"I'm just keeping him here till he's nursed back to health."

Ms. Perkins scoffed.

"If anybody finds out about this, they will kill you. You're risking your own life for a washed-up assassin?" 

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. You don't get it."

"No, I don't! Because 14 million dollars is laying on your couch and you're helping it!"

Ms. Perkins reached inside her jacket and pulled out a silencer, but Y/N quickly grabbed her wrist, turning the gun to the ceiling. 

"You need to listen to me."

"14 million, Y/N! We could be rich and all it takes is one bullet to his dumb skull," Ms. Perkins spat as you both fought for dominance over the gun. "He'd put a bullet between your eyes if the roles were switched." 

"You don't know him."

"And you do?!"

Y/N chopped Ms. Perkins's forearm and finally got the upper hand on the gun. She stepped back and set it carefully on the floor.

"I won't let you kill him. So, you can still just leave." 

Perkins slowly arched an eyebrow at Y/N.

"You won't let me? Is that a threat, Y/N? Did the little girl finally grow a vag?"

Y/N frowned. 

"Just go."

"Why? This can change our lives! And you're gonna throw all we built away, and for what? For WHAT, Y/N!"

"For my fiance!"

Perkins stepped back as if somebody physically hit her. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She slowly sank into a chair. 

"You're engaged?"

Y/N nodded as Ms. Perkins glared at the couch, where John resided. 

"To him?"

Y/N nodded again and Ms. Perkins inhaled deeply, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh gosh, I fucking knew something was up with you, I fucking knew it. Did this happen before or after my trip?"

"We met just before."

Ms. Perkins shook her head in disbelief. 

"You know, John was always the best at this and that and I hated him for it. But I had you, and I knew that was better than all the skills in the world. He had to go and ruin that for me too, didn't he?"

Y/N stepped forward and reached her hand out. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I thought you'd hate me." 

Ms. Perkins slapped Y/N's hand away as she stood up. 

"You're right. I do," She swung at Y/N's head, which was blocked, but she used her other hand to punch Y/N in the stomach. Y/N grimaced and return a blow to Ms. Perkins temple with an elbow, causing her to stumbled back. 

"I don't wanna fight you," Y/N spat as she held her stomach.

"Then do what you have to do! Fiance or not, he's excommunicado now, and it's my job to kill him. _ Our _ job. We're The Duo, fucking act like it!" It had always been the two of them against the world. Y/N hated how it got to this. "Would you even do this for me?" added Ms. Perkins bitterly.

"You know I would," replied Y/N without missing a beat, and it was the truth.

This made Ms. Perkins soften slightly.

"Look, you don't have to get hurt, nobody has to know about this, _ and _ we can leave here rich. There are plenty of men out there, way better than John. Just -" 

"No."

Ms. Perkins frowned with a killer gleam now in her eyes.

"I guess you'll just have to forgive me then because 14 million is 14 million." 

"Don't do this," Y/N pleaded. 

Ms. Perkins scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You're really gonna choose him over me?" her voice cracked and Y/N looked away. Even Ms. Perkins tough facade couldn't hold up against years and years of friendship. Y/N's couldn't either as the tears streamed down her cheeks. 

"No, I choose you," she kicked the gun towards Ms. Perkins. "You're not just my best friend, you're my sister. I should have been honest with you from the start and I'm sorry. I should have been a better friend and I'm gonna start now by not fighting with you anymore. But if you want to kill John, you'll have to kill me first," said Y/N as she stepped in front of John's unconscious body. 

Ms. Perkins wasted no time grabbing the silencer and pointing at Y/N.

"Move," but Y/N held her ground. "Move, damn it!" Two bullets whizzed into the floor next to Y/N's feet, but she still didn't move. "Fuck!" Ms. Perkins yelled as she threw the gun angrily onto a chair. "You're so lucky I can't kill your sorry ass," she sat down again, feeling more defeated than ever. "You really love him, huh?"

Y/N nodded. 

"I do." 

Ms. Perkins shook her head as if she was hoping Y/N would have changed her mind. 

"I'm gonna go, and when people come after you, I'm not helping you and I'm especially not helping him."

Y/N nodded. She didn't know where she was supposed to go now. This cabin was the only safe place she knew. Ms. Perkins got up and opened the door, stopping for a moment. 

"I'm not going to tell anybody that I saw you here." 

So the cabin was still safe. Y/N smiled.

"Thanks, Perkins," she saw the faintest smile on Ms. Perkins face as well, then she left. It was the last time Y/N would see her for months, but Y/N knew that even after all these years, Natalie was still in there, buried deep behind the hardened, arrogant assassin. 

* * *

**2 years later. **

Y/N had completely nursed John back to health and together they had fought against the high table, with the help of others who opposed the system (including Ms. Perkins who "had nothing better to do") and won. Now after months of planning, Y/N was staring nervously at her reflection. The woman in the mirror seemed foreign with make-up, and a long, white, wedding dress on. The door opened and Ms. Perkins came in.

"You ready for your big day?"

"I think so. I feel calm and nervous at the same time."

Ms. Perkins grinned. Y/N had asked her to be her maid of honor. At first, she was hesitant because she knew Ms. Perkins wasn't too fond of her husband-to-be, John Wick, but after he hunted and killed the people who murdered her parents, she called him "decent enough", and ended up accepting Y/N's offer as maid of honor. Ms. Perkins was Y/N's biggest help too, along with Addy, and her mom. 

"Good, if you didn't feel anything, something would be wrong."

A knock on the door, then Charon walked in. 

"I brought a gift from the groom to the bride," he held out a diamond-studded hair clip. 

"It's beautiful, I love it. Tell John it's lovely."

"And give him a kiss for her," added Ms. Perkins with a sarcastic grin.

Y/N rolled her eyes.

"Can you behave for five seconds?" 

"I will certainly tell him it's lovely," said Charon to Y/N and left the room.

Ms. Perkins grabbed the hair clip. "Turn around," Y/N turned around and watched through the mirror as Ms. Perkins put the clip in her hair. "Okay, perfect."

Y/N smoothed her hands down her dress. 

"How do I look?"

"Like the most beautiful woman I've ever known." 

Y/N smiled. 

"Stop it."

"No, it's true," said Ms. Perkins with a sad smile. "Are you sure you still wanna marry him? You can run out, I'll say you had the flu." 

Y/N playfully slapped Ms. Perkins's arm. 

"Perkins!"

She laughed. 

"I'm joking!"

Y/N sighed.

"You are okay with this though, right?"

Ms. Perkins shrugged. 

"I know I like that you're happy. And I know if he hurts you, I'll kill him. And I know I give you shit all the time for it, but I'm glad you're still the same sweet girl I met." 

Y/N smiled. She was glad to have Ms. Perkins as well, exactly the way she was. And she was just about to tell her that when Charon's head peeped into the room again. 

"Ms. Y/N, everybody is waiting for you." 

"Thanks, Charon," replied Y/N.

"Come on," said Ms. Perkins, "You can't be late to you're own wedding."

Y/N pulled Ms. Perkins into a hug and Ms. Perkins slowly hugged back, surprised by the action. 

"I love you," mumbled Y/N into Ms. Perkins's shoulder. "In case you didn't know."

"Uh, I love you too or whatever. Hey, don't cry now, I'll have to do your makeup over."

"Yeah, sorry," Y/N pulled away. She glanced at the desk. "Wait, where're my vows? I wrote them down somewhere. I spent weeks working on them!"

"Forget about it, just speak from the heart," said Ms. Perkins. "John's gonna out do you with some sappy shit anyway." 

Y/N bit her lip to stop from giggling. 

"I hate that you're right." 

The two women locked elbows as they left the room, ready for another chapter in their life that they would surely get through together.


End file.
